Priority List
Priority List 2.0 TROY Progression MONDAY: HIGH PRI ** Rabbit that reacts differently to your presence through the game ** Rabbit comes closer when you sit down for instance ** Interactables (flower, pebble, leaf, animals) Sound - Make sitting into a progression feature LOW PRI ** when you're standing/walking there are sounds of wind rustling, soft. ** add the sound of birds and wind in trees when you sit down, up the sound. MICHAIL Just Scattering WEDNESDAY: HIGH PRI ** (Idea: Make scattering dependent on player progress) ** (Idea: The first couple of tutorial squares can be manually done, later) MICHBECK Progression system ** sum of time spent around interactables, multiplied by time sitting MONDAY: MEDIUM TROY Git Unity integration improved MONDAY: HIGH PRI MICHBECK Workflow WEDNESDAY: MEDIUM PRI - for integrating 3D character/avatar TROY Better tutorial LOW PRI ** moved a bit further into the screen ** made a bit more obvious, noticable NINA Make ”blocky” flowers TUESDAY: MDIUM PRI NINA Transcribe the sound from test session 1 (test 1, 2, 3) MEDIUM PRI EMMA Make another avatar character thingy MONDAY: HIGH PRI MICHBECK Ensure there are no debug features shown on screen FRIDAY: HIGH PRI Game ”finished” by THURSDAY FOR NEXT TEST SESSION NINA Organize next test session (Rules and Conduct) FRIDAY: HIGH PRI ** Rules of conduct: 1. When the test session starts, we do not talk unless VERY necessary 2. When the interview questions start, ONE person asks the questions. At the end, everyone can ask the test person questions, but DO NOT interrupt the test person or the interviewer. We want our test sessions to follow a standard, meaning everyone gets more or less the same questions, in the same order, and gets to test the game at their own pace. No helping unless CRUCIAL. And NO comments to the test person (laughing is ok...) 3. If we want to point something out to the test person, we can do it after the test session, or at the end. Like a bonus test (what if we did like this) Maybe in between the test and the interview 4. No changing between test persons 5. Film the screen while the test person plays Priority List 1.0 MIKE: Movement (it should be engaging in itself, it should be non-trivial, and it should change every stage. NEXT WEEK Implement momentum in the start, FRIDAY and no collisions with objects.) FRIDAY interface for sitting sound FRIDAY Gliding. FRIDAY (HIGH PRI) MIKE: Progress – interaction value that goes up. FRIDAY (combination of sitting and interaction. For now a slider from zero materialism to full, for testing) HIGH PRI, FRIDAY TROY: Interactables (now they react to pushing a button) FRDAY One interaction with one of the objects have to be fleshed out and meaningful. To be specified today. FRIDAY (HIGH PRI) *** You can pick a flower and at some point the player drops it. Make it juicy. Ideas: light, particles, godlight, zoom/slo-mo, player animation or object animation, sound chime, saturation, get a bouquet by picking more flowers in succession, if you drop the bouquet the flowers scatter. *** Another mini-game thingy: pushing a tiny pebble between trees. Push E to play foosball with the pebble. Maybe you loose the pebble by kicking it into the water. TROY '''PLEASE MAKE THE PEBBLE FEEL BETTER (now it's like a helium balloon and floating) *** Animal interactions: Rabbits wandering about, being curious and fleeing. *** (Taking shoes of near water, splashing around/making ripples in water. Maybe...) '''EVERYONE? Visuals – Player representation (make three models, test them and make the testers choose which works the best) OR make one avatar, with three stages and test them. FRIDAY (HIGH PRI) (SOLVE TODAY) The Avatar 2-3-7 (toothie) from Mike's Sketches. billboarded. 2D animated. MIKE does the 2D billboard avatar in photoshop. Michail '''will make him in 3D and render 2D sprites. We decide ultimately after the Alpha. Animation – sitting down. Sound + ”Something juicy on the screen.” FRIDAY; LOW PRI ** Objects (trees, flowers, rocks?) OR One fleshed out object and a lot of trees. FOR THE BETA... (how they're going to look), someone makes the visuals. ** '''MICHAIL: Rendering of the focus thing. FRIDAY (HIGH PRI) MICHAIL: Terrain - (how should it look, feel?) Threshold, scattering of objects FRIDAY (HIGH) tilechanging. FRIDAY (HIGH PRI) Water. EASY AND FAST; LOW PRI And Texturing NEXT WEEK, LOW PRI Sound – MIKE: Emma's piano music playing in background. FRIDAY ** MICHAIL: The sound for when you sit down. FRIDAY, LOW PRI ** NINA + EMMA: Google sounds, wind in trees, atmospheric sounds, ambiant nature sounds FRIDAY NINA + EMMA: Testing – small test every week, first test Friday 1st of November. (Impression + usability test f.i. Control scheme) FRIDAY Official playtest and usability test - 22nd November as a general goal. Later: Transcription. NINA + EMMA: Compilation of design documents, sketches and brainstorms, to put in the rapport.